Pink
by BroadwayChickadee
Summary: Bella is pregnant, but it's not in a creepy, conception through non-sperm-producing vampire sex, way. ALL-HUMAN. canon pairings. Lots of fluff promised. rated "T" for some language, themes, and in case I get carried away.. R&R por favor!
1. Congratulations, Mrs Cullen!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer. Except Dr. Samuels, I own him, and he is my lover. **

Plus. I threw the final test away. "Stupid no good over the counter tests" I mumbled. So far I had gotten 2 pluses and 3 minuses. After taking the trash out, I made the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Um.. yes, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Samuels"

"Who's this for honey?"

"Isabella Cullen."

"Checkup?"

"No, I think I might be..." I took a deep breath. "pregnant."

"Ok. How's tomorrow at 2 sound?"

"Fine, thanks"

"No problem honey. Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

I sat in the OBGYN waiting room holding my breath. I couldn't be pregnant, we had used protection. We were careful. We were only in our mid-20's!! We hadn't ever had this discussion. What if he was mad? Would he want to keep it? Could I even be a mother?

"Isabella Cullen?" A shrill voice interrupted my thoughts. I stood up and followed the nurse to a scale. "115." I'd never weighed that much! "This way please" The nurse lead me to an exam room and had me change into one of those paper gown things.

I sat on the table cold, exposed and uncomfortable for what seemed like days before my doctor appeared.

"Miss Cullen! Hello."

"Hello."

We continued with pleasantries for a bit before Dr. Samuels finally got to business. Two hours later, I left the office in pain and just as clueless as I had been upon arrival.

___________________________________________________________________

A week later, I arrived home from work and checked our answering machine only to find what I had been dreading most.

"Miss Cullen, this is Sasha from Dr. Tulliman's office. We have your test results back. Please call the office as soon as possible. Thank you"

So, I did. I called the office.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Isabella Cullen calling about my test results."

'Ah, Mrs. Cullen, one moment"

Within a few moments, a new voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen? This is Dr. Samuels."

"Hello, Dr. Samuels"

"Mrs. Cullen, I am happy to inform you that your test results came back positive."

My mind refused to grasp the proper meaning of that statement. So, I asked, "I'm sorry?" (as if I actually needed clarification)

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

I froze. Pregnant? Oh god.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

I tried force a reply other than a scream. "Oh, yes. Thank you Dr. Samuels."

"Of course dear, but I would like to see you back in 4 weeks, my receptionist, Cindy, can set that up for you now if you like."

"Uh, no thank you, I'll call back to schedule it. Thanks Dr. Samuels. Bye"

"Goodbye Mrs. Cullen, remember 4 weeks."

"Uh-huh"

There was a soft click on the other end of the phone and then a dial tone. I grabbed the edge of the counter to keep from fainitng. That's when the door opened.


	2. Telling him

I was afraid to look up. He couldn't be home, it wasn't even close to 5:30! I was supposed to have at least an hour to decide what I was going to say to him. Oh god, what was I going to do now? I was a terrible liar, never able to keep something from him for more than an hour, what in God's name was I going to do now?!

Maybe, it would be best just to spit it out,_ "I'm pregnant." _No, no, that would never do. I had to ease him into this subject, if _I_ was unsure about the whole situation, he'd probably be 10 x's worse. However, even though Edward had a tendency to overreact, he often surprised me by being extremely levelheaded in situations like this.

But, what if he did overreact? I couldn't handle an obsessively overprotective Edward on top of all this! So, it was probably best to tell him after I'd softened him up a bit, right?Although, he'd probably figure out that I was hiding something; he knew me all too well.

Perhaps it would be better if I didn't tell him now, maybe I could hide it until tomorrow night, then I could make a special dinner. Oh, I could even drop the hint through the meal, make baby carrots, baby potatoes, baby corn, and baby back ribs, maybe even some buns. No, too corny, and he'd probably notice something in my behavior (I _am _a horrible liar), ask why I was acting strangely, and then I'd be unable to hide it any longer.

I've got to get it over with though, if I don't I won't be able to hide it for long. But, I have got to say something soon. As a matter of fact he probably thinks I'm mental for just standing here, not welcoming him home or anything. It's now or never.

I loosened my grip on the counter, plastered a smile on my face, and, looking up, greeted my husband with the sweetest, most courage-filled, "Welcome home, Daddy!" I could muster. Only to find that there was no one there but a swinging door, blown open by the wind.

**A/N: CLIFFY! - I'm sorry, I simply had to! I'm also sorry this is so short, I tried to make it longer, but my imagination will only go so far at 2 in the morning. Tremendous thanks to **_**LunarFairyPrincess1989 **_** for setting my imagination off! And, I feel a need to tell all of my lovely readers that I was **_**so so very **_**tempted to throw Jasper or Emmett in there as her husband instead of Edward. The urge was too great I tell you, but alas, I promised canon pairings in the description, so canon pairings in what I gave! **

**So, how about we trade, a nice deed for a nice deed? For those of you who appreciated Bella marrying Edward and not Jasper/Emmett, please do something nice for me by reviewing the story! **

**It's that little button right there **

**VV**


	3. Boring AN :P

_**I know, I know, you thought this was the new chapter that you've been waiting on forever. So, when you noticed the chapter update in your inbox, you got all excited, perhaps even squealed, only to find out that this was a lame author's note. I sympathize, I really do, because I too hate when authors interrupt their stories to throw in an a/n about why they haven't updated or their feelings about the story. However, I am a hypocrite, so as I post this note I am telling myself that this is an extremely justified because my readers are probably **_**extremely **_**concerned about my well being, and I should let them know that I am not dead so they don't call the police on my behalf. **_

_**So there you have it, concerned readers, I am still alive, and working on a new chapter! Woo! If you must know, I am so very sorry I have not updated. I've started school back and I'm going crazy! I was also gone most of the summer, but it's not like I forgot about "Pink" in the midst of all the crazy fun I was having. Pfft! Like I'd ever forget..... (.)__(.) **_

_**Now, I could tell you I'd have the new chapter up by tonight or tuesday, but most of you know all of my chapters tend to be REALLY short, and because I love you all so much I'm going to try and make this chapter longish. :) I know, I **_**am **_**amazing. **_

_**So, whilst you wait on the new chapter please give this proposition some thought. I am debating whether to make this story short with fluff and a happy ending, or to make it long with tons of cliffys and unexpected plot twists! Muwahaha! So, mull it over and get back to me. What do you lovely readers want me to do?**_

_**Next, whilst you wait on the next chapter to be published, try to answer the riddles below. I'll even make you a deal. The first 5 people to answer 3 of the 5 riddles correctly will get something super special! Perhaps an exclusive one-shot or a sneak peak at a pivotal chapter or two. I don't know yet. If you have a preference please tell me along with your answers. (It could be something besides the two options)**_

_**I love you dear readers! xoxo, BroadwayChickadee**_

_**Riddles:**_

There is a common English word that is nine letters long. Each time you remove a letter from it, it still remains an English word - from nine letters right down to a single letter. What is the original word, and what are the words that it becomes after removing one letter at a time?

I soar without wings, I see without eyes. I've traveled the universe to and fro. I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home. Who am I?

You are starving and have to choose between two pieces of meat that have been sitting out in the same place for the same length of time. One has a few maggots on it, the other appears fresh. Which one should you choose?

A woman is at a her mother's funeral when she sees a man that becomes her "love at first site". Right when she goes to confront this man, someone calls her name and she turns around. When she looks back, the man is gone and no one knows who she is talking about. A week later she kills her sister. Why?

What row of numbers comes next? This is a tough one! 1 11 21 1211 111221 312211 13112221

On another quick note, im looking for a really good fanfiction in which Edward is a doctor. Any suggestions?


End file.
